Juro solemnemente amarte para toda la vida
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: "Prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas las formas posibles, ahora y para siempre. Prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre en lo profundo de mi alma que no importa que esto sea imposible, que no importa que nos puedan separar, se que siempre, sin importar que, nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro…" [IchiKara] [JyushiHomu]


Holaaaaa :D y traigo mas IchiKara :D empiezo a amar a esta pareja XD

Los personajes no me perteneces, así como tampoco las citas de las películas utilizadas en la historia, todo es de su respectivo creador, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretenerlos y sin lucro alguno :3

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 ** _JURO SOLEMNEMENTE AMARTE PARA TODA LA VIDA_**

 **I**

 **Vacío**

 **La casa entera se encontraba vacía.**

 **Pero entonces ¿Por qué tambien sentía aquel vacío en su pecho?**

Ichimatsu acarició despacio el suave pelaje de uno de los muchos gatos que ahora vivian con él. Habian pasado cerca de diez años desde que sus hermanos se fueron de casa para independizarse. Osomatsu, quien habia jurado y perjurado no trabajar el resto de su vida, ahora era uno de los muchos asalariados que trabajaban en esas horribles y minusculas oficinas del centro de Tokio, no se habia casado y parecia vivir en un pequeño departamento cerca de su trabajo; Choromatsu habia seguido su ridiculo sueño de ser un manager de Idols, ahora parecia irle bien, tenía a Totoko y a esa tipa que se cree gato peleando por él, ademas de una enorme cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaria.

Jyushimatsu era maestro de educación fisica de una pequeña primaria no muy lejos de donde el de morado vivia, se había reencontrado con aquella chica, Homura, y el amor no tardo en renacer en ellos, Ichimatsu siempre pensó que mas bien el amor nunca habia muerto en ellos, hace poco los fue a visitar, a ellos y al pequeño que habian tenido recientemente, el de morado estaba seguro que si sus padres aun siguieran con vida estarian llorando de felicidad por poder ser al fin abuelos. Todomatsu fue el único que perdió todo contacto con ellos, realmente no le sorprendia, el menor siempre pareció odiarlos de cierta manera, lo ultimo que supieron de él fue que se habia ido a los Estados Unidos con un tal Atsushi, de ahí no volvieron a saber de lo que fue del menor.

Karamatsu, **_ah_** Karamatsu, se había convertido en una sensación de televisión, lo que siempre quiso, tenía la atención de miles de personas que lo adoraban y besaban el suelo por el que caminaba, no le faltaba nada y se veia, por primera vez que Ichimatsu lo recordara, genuinamente feliz. Y él, bueno, no es como si fuera bueno en algo pero podía presumir que al menos tenía para pagar las facturas. Ser escritor era un trabajo que le venía como guante, no tenía que hacer mucho, ni tener que trabajar en una oficina, simplemente tenía que tener su escrito en los dias requeridos por la editorial y de ahí podria pasarse el resto de su vida si quisiera encerrado en su hogar, la casa de sus padres, sin necesidad de tener contacto alguno con el mundo exterior.

El problema era que ultimamente tenía lo que comunmente se conoce como _bloqueo creativo_. Era una mierda si se lo pensaba mejor, era tener esa sensación constante de que nada te sale de la cabeza, como si cada escenario, frase o momento tuviera la gracia de un elefante con tutú tratando de hacer malabares sobre una pelota. Si, asi de ridiculo; lo había intentado de todo, desde escuchar todos los generos de musica que conocía, dar largos paseos por el parque, visitar nuevos lugares o visitar viejos lugares, pero nada parecia dar resultado, su cerebro seguia sin querer cooperar y las fechas de entrega se veian cada vez mas peligrosamente proximas.

–¿Y a que crees que se deba?– preguntó Homura con esa voz tan dulce y suave que la caracterizaba mientras le daba de comer al pequeño Ryu, recordó que aquel día había ido a visitarlos, algo casual para poder ver si con ello las ideas podian volver a surgir de nuevo.

–Falta de inspiración.– Se acomodó levemente los lentes; hacía relativamente poco que había comenzado a usarlos. Cosas de escritores, quedarse mas ciegos que un topo, supuso. – Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque.

–Recuerdo haber leido por ahí que cuando eso sucede muchas personas recurren a su _Musa Especial_.– Le sonrió con calma. –¿Qué era lo que te inspiraba antes? Todas esas obras tan bonitas deben de tener un dueño ¿O me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba, pero **esa** inspiración era lo último que Ichimatsu deseaba tener de nuevo en su vida. Se despidió de Jyushimatsu y Homura emprendiendo su camino de regreso a casa; las nubes negras comenzaban a tapizar el cielo, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse frio y algo humedo, demaciado fresco para aquella apacible tarde. Su musa especial, aquello le daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, era como si todos sus pensamientos confabularan contra él y en lo único que podia pensar era en esa estupida idea de su "Musa Especial". Cuando estuvo de nuevo en casa subió las escaleras apresurado hacia la habitación que solía usar como dormitorio junto a todos sus hermanos.

Con cuidado abrió el viejo armario que aun tenia algunas prendas de sus hermanos; debajo de la primera tapa de madera, hace tiempo atrás, habia escondido una caja, de tamaño mediano y de cartón, donde metia cada uno de los poemas, frases, anotaciones, que habia hecho a lo largo de su adolescencia y posterior vida como _nini_. Saco despacio de la caja una pequeña libreta de pasta dura, una de sus pocas posesiones mas preciadas, mientras la hojeaba con cuidado de no dañar las amarillentas hojas. Mas que un cuarderno parecia un libro lleno de pensamientos negativos, algunos mas extremos que otros, sobre la soledad, el conformismo, entre otras situaciones aterradoras que salian de su cabeza.

Pasó con mas rapidez las hojas esperando encontrar ese algo que hiciera revivir su apagada inspiración. De pronto los poemas de muerte y desolación comenzaron a tomar un tinte mas romantico, mas esperanzador y fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeó en el rostro con violencia. Todas y cada una de esas prosas asquerosamente romanticas, melosas y dulces que lo avergonzaban de sobremanera estaban dirigidas hacia una sola persona. Dejó de lado la caja con todo su contenido y prendió rapidamente el televisor, la razón por la cual habia escrito todo eso, la razón por la cual habia perdido la inspiración, su "Musa Especial" envuelta en molestos brillos azules y ahora vestido con ropa de moda.

Karamatsu brillaba con luz propia, una luz que te cegaba si te la quedabas mirando mucho tiempo y era justamente eso lo que le habia pasado, se había quedado ciego, ciego de ese retorcido e incestuoso amor imposible que había nacido en su pecho justo después de terminar la preparatoria. La televisión siguió transmitiendo aquel ridiculo programa para adolescentes pero Ichimatsu había dejado de prestarle atención completamente ¿De que servía aceptar por fin todo aquello? ¿Qué motivo podria tener? ¿Lamentarse? Lo había hecho casi toda su vida, todas las cosas que no pudo hacer por miedo al rechazo, todo lo que hizo mal y lo que hizo bien, ya nada de eso tenia sentido ahora.

– _Una de las noticias mas recientes del mundo del espectaculo y que seguramente le rompera el corazón a mas de una. –_ No se habia dado cuenta en que momento las noticias de farandula habian comenzado a pasar en la televisión.– _El idolo del momento y rompecorazones, Karamatsu Matsuno, ha sido captado en una comprometedora situación con una de las modelos mas solicitadas de la famosa firma Akatsuka, la guapísima Ichiko Fukuyama, al parecer no sería una mala especulación el afirmar que ya se escuchan las campanas de bodas._

 _–_ _Asi es, al parecer el amor ya tocó la puerta del guapo actor. –_ Concordó otro conductor. – _¡Y vaya de que manera! Con nada mas y nada menos que con una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Japón…_

Ichimatsu apagó la televisión mientras salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón. Uno de los muchos gatos que vivian con él se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien, fue asi como llegamos al inicio de todo. Mentiria al decir que se encontraba feliz por su hermano mayor, por su mente comenzaron a pasar todos los escenarios mas horribles, desde un accidente que los matara a ambos hasta que esa cualquiera engañara a Karamatsu y lo abandonara por otro. Pero no pudo seguir dandole rienda suelta a su imaginación porque el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar de manera insistente.

–¡¿Qué quieren?!– Practicamente gritó mientras abria la puerta con fuerza.

– _Relax Brother. –_ Karamatsu sonrió a una distancia prudente de él, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo idiota doloroso, guapo y estupidamente amable de siempre. – ¿Puedo pasar? Solo vine a traer unas cosas que se me habian olvidado.

Ichimatsu se hizo a un lado dandole paso al segundo Matsuno. Karamatsu miró la casa detenidamente, estaba justamente igual a como la recordaba, con la diferencia de que parecia ahora mas grande, solitaria y fria que antes, tal vez era por el hecho de que solo la habitaba una persona. Subió las escaleras ante la atenta mirada del menor quien todo ese tiempo lo había estado siguiendo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta su antigua habitación en donde dejó a Karamatsu solo para poder buscar sus cosas; su vieja guitarra, algunas chaquetas de cuero y sus lentes de sol, cosas que ciertamente no necesitaba ahora pero que tenian un enorme valor sentimental para el de azul ahora se encontraban en una practica maleta listas para ser despachadas.

–Creo que es todo.– Sonrió pero Ichimatsu seguia con la misma expresión de poker de siempre. – Hace mucho que no nos vemos…

–Ni quien quiera verte _MierdaMatsu._ – Queria morderse la lengua, de verdad que nunca fue su intención insultarlo, pero las palabras le salian solas de la boca más aun después de haberse enterado de la "nueva relación" del mayor.

–Yo si he querido verte.– parecia decaido. – Verlos a todos, como antes, tal vez poder reunirnos un día y salir a comer oden con Chibita.

–Programa una visita. – Solo queria que se fuera, verlo de nuevo, en vivo y en directo, era una tortura para su corazón. – ¿O es que acaso la puta con la que te acuestas te quita demaciado tiempo?

Karamatsu abrió los ojos impresionado e Ichimatsu le rogó a todos los dioses que conocia para que de pronto un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara para enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de la maldita tierra, tan profundo que no tuviera que ver de nuevo aquellos ojos azules brillar con sorpresa y duda ¿Por qué diablos tenia esa estupida expresión de no saber absolutamente nada? Queria besarlo, queria golpearlo, pero sobre todo definitivamente queria besarlo.

–Yo no me estoy acostando con nadie, Ichimatsu.– Habló despacio, como si temiera que si alzaba la voz el menor fuera a golpearlo, algo no muy alejado de la realidad si en esos momentos Ichimatsu no estuviera teniendo una guerra civil en su cerebro.

–Pero en las noticias…– ¡Maldita farandula basura!

–No estoy saliendo con nadie.– El mayor pareció meditarlo unos momentos. – Seguro te refieres al programa de chismes de los famosos, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero ahí dicen que al parecer voy a casarme con Ichiko Fukuyama.

–¿La conoces?.– volvió a tomar esa postura defensiva. Karamatsu se mordió el labio inferior.

–Trabaje con ella en un par de ocasiones.– Ichimatsu seguia sin relajar los hombros, el mayor rio quedamente. – Jamás podria estar con ella, Ichimatsu, hace mucho descubri que realmente no me van las mujeres.

–Pero es hermosa…– Negación. No podia evitarlo, ya era parte de su manera de ser.

– _A beautiful lady,_ sin duda alguna. – Karamatsu se acercó mientras ponia ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, Ichimatsu quedo de piedra. – Pero ya te dije que lo mio no son las mujeres, mis gustos son mas bien los escritores amargados amantes de los gatos.

Karamatsu terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios mientras afianzaba el agarre que tenia en el cuello del menor, Ichimatsu abrió los ojos tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se saldrian de sus cuencas, como acto de reflejo empujó al mayor con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tocaba los labios, aun podia sentir lo suaves que eran los labios de Karamatsu.

–¡Que mierda se supone que haces!– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTABA A LA DEFENSIVA?

– _"_ _Cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible…"–_ Ichimatsu lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, no podia ser posible, esa frase…– " _Solo por este medio puedo declarar lo que no tengo valor para decirte de frente, mi corazón es y siempre sera tuyo…"_

 _–_ Basta.– El menor bajó la mirada humillado, humillado de que Karamatsu conociera su mas profundo secreto ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado de no volver a guardar su libreta de nuevo? Estupido, mil veces estupido.

–" _Prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas las formas posibles, ahora y para siempre. Prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre en lo profundo de mi alma que no importa que esto sea imposible, que no importa que nos puedan separar, se que siempre, sin importar que, nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro…–_ Karamatsu volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos mientras recargaba su barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Ichimatsu ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir apartandolo.– … _Juro solemnemente amarte para toda la vida, Karamatsu."_

 _–_ ¿Terminaste?– Fue la pregunta apenas echa por un hilo de voz, queria escapar de ahí, alejarse lo mas posible y que nunca nadie pudiera volver a encontrarlo. – Terminaste de humillarme…

–Te amo Ichimatsu.– se apretó un poco mas contra el menor temiendo de que si lo soltaba este desapareceria. – Te amo.

–No sabes lo que dices.– lo abrazó por la cintura; a la mierda lo demas, aquello era lo que siempre habia estado esperando durante casi toda su vida, si Karamatsu se arrepentia despues ya nada de eso importaba, iba a disfrutar ese momentos, cada segundo, cada minuto, para guardarlo en lo mas profundo de su memoria y atesorarlo por lo que le quedara de vida. – Voy a matarte.

–No hay nada que desee con mas ganas que morir entre tus brazos. – Aquello terminó de romper con la poca cordura que el de morado pudiera tener, cargó al de azul al estilo princesa mientras se apoderaba de su boca con pasión y se dirigia hacia su habitación. La noche aun era joven y él definitivamente no iba a dejar a Karamatsu poder caminar por la mañana.

 **II**

 _De: Karamatsu_

 _Para: Homura_

 _¡Gracias! My sweet lady, no tienes idea de cuanto te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi, sin tu apoyo y consejos jamás hubiera sido capaz de declararme a my little Kitty ¡Eres un angel! Por cierto ¿Aun tienes esas pastillas para aliviar el dolor? Creo que no podre pararme en un par de dias D:_

Homura leyó el mensaje con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sabia que habia sido una buena idea decirle a Karamatsu que fuera a ver a Ichimatsu despues de que el de morado hubiera regresado a su casa, ellos se amaban, muchisimo, solo era cuestión de que alguien les diera un pequeño empujoncito. A su lado Jyushimatsu jugaba con su pequeño, la castaña suspiró con felicidad, nada podía ser mas perfecto.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia la recibiré con amor :D


End file.
